1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency call device and a method for controlling an emergency call that is used in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An emergency call device for a vehicle is proposed and developed. The emergency call device for the vehicle is used for carrying out an emergency call to a predetermined emergency service center by wireless when an emergency situation occurs. The emergency call is carried out based on an input from an occupant of the vehicle and a detection of an emergency situation detecting apparatus. The emergency situation includes a traffic accident, a theft of the vehicle, a robbery, or the like.
In such an emergency call device of the vehicle, the emergency call is prevented from being disconnected by an operation of the emergency call device so that a third person, such as a thief and a robber, cannot prevent the emergency call. However, this may also prevent the emergency call device from terminating the emergency call even when the emergency call is carried out by an operating error by a normal user of the vehicle.
JP-A-2001-93065 and JP-A-2001-354091 disclose another emergency call device. The emergency call device has a disconnection button for disconnecting the emergency call, which is carried out by the operating error of the user.
However, if the emergency call device has the disconnection button, the thief and the robber may terminate the emergency call immediately after the emergency call is carried out by the operation of an injured party (user). In such a situation, an occurrence of the emergency call itself is not notified to the service center at all. This prevents an original purpose of the emergency call.